


发情期度过的最佳方式

by linlangjiemeiyu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlangjiemeiyu/pseuds/linlangjiemeiyu
Summary: 莫关山的发情期到了，躲在屋里实在难受想要随便找个人度过发情期莫关山：你是不是A ，送上门的O都不操小弟：大哥我真的不敢，你放过我吧贺天（努力散发信息素）莫关山（犹豫过后强抢贺天）：我没钱，也不会负责贺天（假装被动）:好发情期过，贺天按住莫关山：没关系，我有钱，还负责假装柔弱被逼迫实际心里嗨翻天A X 发情期战斗值upO





	发情期度过的最佳方式

即使过了这么久，莫关山依旧对抑制剂有着强烈的排斥反应  
所以每当特殊时期临近，莫关山都会找借口从学校消失一个礼拜，直到难挨的发情期过去才回到学校  
可这次有点不太一样。以往莫关山找个按摩棒不眠不休的连开七天就能熬过的发情期来势汹汹，让莫关山感觉自己就像是被上万只蚂蚁同时啃咬一般难耐，普通的抚慰已经不足以满足自己空虚的身体，后穴处泥泞不堪将身下的床单打湿，绽放出一朵朵水花，饥渴的小口一张一合嗷嗷待哺期待有人能狠狠贯穿填满——看来必须要找一个Alpha才能度过发情期了。莫关山不甘的握紧拳头“不就是Alpha嘛，呵，就当被狗咬了”

“你什么时候回来”莫关山掏出手机强忍着想要呻吟的冲动恶狠狠到“这个点早就放学了，你赶紧给我滚回来！老子饿了”末了莫关山舔了舔嘴角，表示自己真的很‘饿’  
手机对面传来了一阵乒乓声，莫关山皱着眉将手机远离了自己的耳朵，刚要询问就听到自己的小弟哭喊“大哥！我们真的不合适！我、我、我——”  
“你嚎什么？”莫关山不耐烦的打断小弟“啧，你还是不是个Alpha？送上门的Omega都不要你是不是不行啊”  
“老大，你可不是一般的Omega啊”小弟非常委屈  
莫关山嘲讽的嗤笑一声“少废话，麻溜滚回来”顿了顿又接着说“记得去便利店买点安全套回来”  
不理会小弟是什么反应，莫关山挂断电话躺回床上发呆，鬼使神差的点开了贺天的微信‘听见一说你请假了，需要帮忙吗【阴险】’  
“啧，草你的，贺狗逼”莫关山不屑的冲手机比了一个中指，再次窝在床上闭目养神

学校这边见一正在和展正希商量去看望莫关山的事，一回头发现莫关山的小跟班在缩在教学楼后的墙角，愁眉苦脸全然没有往日Alpha的嚣张气焰  
“展希希，你看——”见一捅了捅展正希示意到“那不是红毛的跟班吗？他在干嘛”  
展正希偏头听了一会儿不确定到“好像在和红毛讲电话……发情期？？红毛吗？？”  
见一有些不可置信的瞪大了眼睛“不是吧？！红毛诶！！发情期！！”说着兴冲冲的掏出手机一通乱按——  
“你干什么……”  
“分享给贺天啊，红毛居然还有发情期，平时看他的样子多A啊，居然真的是Omega”见一有些愉快的扬了扬手中的手机，贺天简短的‘马上到’三个字赫然在目  
“……”

“诶！展希希快跟上，红毛的小弟要跑了”见一见对方朝便利店的方向走去，急忙拉着展正希鬼鬼祟祟的跟在身后  
展正希捂住了脸，假装跟见一一起‘跟踪’人的不是自己  
“展希希你快看！！！他居然买了套子！！你说他要对红毛做什么啊”见一紧紧揪住展正希的袖子，压低声音吼道“我们的小红毛只是一个可怜、无助又弱小的Omega啊”  
展正希握了握拳头，告诉自己他们正在从事非法跟踪活动，不能打人暴露行踪。见一还要在说些什么，被人一把从后勾住脖子使劲向后一带“什么可怜、无助又弱小的Omega？你说莫仔？”  
见一猛的回头，一把握住贺天勾住自己的手“你终于来了！你快看——”见一指着正在买饭的小弟，义愤填膺到“你再不来红毛就要被这个卑鄙无耻、趁火打劫的Alpha玷污了”  
贺天和展正希想象了莫关山被A玷污的画面，嘴角忍住抽搐起来。所以你到底是对莫仔/莫关山又怎样的误解，居然觉得那个人能被人欺负了……

好在见一没有再纠结这个问题，三人沉默的跟在小弟身后来到一所陌生的楼门前准备掏钥匙开门  
“等一下”见一急忙冲出来喊到，贺天和展正希跟在身后将小弟围堵在门口  
“你们……”被堵的人见到贺天和展正希一点都不害怕，反而带着一种让人莫名其妙的感激  
贺天和展正希沉默的对视了一眼，看到了彼此眼中的疑惑  
很快有人来为他们答疑解惑了——  
“你怎么才回来？”莫关山压着火气打开了门“赶紧滚进来我的发情热又要开始了”  
但是门并没有被拉开，小弟死死的抱住门把手，楼道里回响着他凄厉的声音“大哥你冷静点啊！你以前都挺过来了，不能就这么前功尽弃了啊”  
屋里的莫关山沉默了一下，开始疯狂砸门“操！你还委屈上了？！老子一个O求你上你还装什么贞洁烈A，送上门的Omega你都不要你还是不是一个Alpha啊！你给老子撒开……操！你他妈开门啊！我知道你听的见的，别躲着不出声我闻得到你的信息素味儿……”  
“……”求人不是你这么求得！！！  
见一默默地退了一步，缩在展正希的背后一脸敬佩的看着被砸的咣咣响的大门，没想到平时A就爆了的红毛发情期时居然更A了……见一示意展正希要不要先跑:我们要不要先溜啊，这样的红毛怪我可顾不住你的A操！  
趴门的小弟快要哭出来了。手下一送，门被莫关山拉开了一道缝，吓得小弟一个激灵使劲儿把门拽了回来  
“操！你给老子等着！等老子发情热过去了”莫关山更暴躁了，不知道拿起什么钝器开始砸门  
“贺天……不是，贺哥……这可咋整啊”小弟带着哭腔说道“大哥这次的发情期比往常都厉害了，你总不能真的让我……等大哥发情期过了我可就真的死定了啊……再说了这门快要撑不住了啊”  
贺天嗅到到莫关山的信息素味在沿着门缝往外渗透，清楚门要是再坏了更不知道会发生什么了，当即点了点头“这样，一会儿我数到三你们就先撤，等我把他安抚下来后你们再回来”  
见一和小弟疯狂点头，展正希若有所思的看了贺天一眼，贺天微笑的回视对方  
“好吧”展正希点了点头  
贺天满意的开口倒数“一……”  
“三！”见一紧接着大喊一声，拉着展正希的手飞奔出了楼道，小弟也紧随其后，手里还拎着莫关山让他买的饭和……安全套  
“……”

贺天来不及喊他们回来，门就被莫关山打开了“刚刚不是挺负……什么几把玩意抵抗的吗？怎么现在不抵门了”莫关山手里拎着一根铁棍，身上的怒气都快要化作实质了。等看清门口站的人后，莫关山愣了一下“操！你怎么”莫关山来不及比一个中指急忙要关门，却被贺天推了进去顺手反锁了门  
“你这是私闯名宅知不知道”莫关山气结  
“别这么冷淡嘛”贺天笑嘻嘻向莫关山面前凑了凑“需要抑制剂说一声，免费的”  
“呸，老子最烦你这种有钱人以为是的嘴脸了”莫关山一看到贺天的脸就忍不住冒火气“我才不需要什么狗逼抑制剂……我根本没法注射抑制剂懂吗！抑制剂过敏懂吗！有钱人家的大少爷”  
贺天愣了一下“什么……”  
“这下你满意了吗”莫关山反应过来自己说了什么别过脸不看他“如果看热闹看够了的话，麻烦赶紧滚蛋，我看见你就恶心”  
贺天上前抓住对方的手并强迫他抬头，果不其然看到咬着牙努力不哭出声的小红毛“我没有来看你的热闹……”贺天顿了顿，继续道“看来你没记住我的话。以后别一个人硬撑，我在”  
莫关山咬了咬牙，最终伏在贺天的肩头小声啜泣起来“傻逼、混蛋！我才没有硬撑！”  
贺天拍了拍莫关山的背，小声哄到“好好好，你没有”  
莫关山不满的瞪了贺天一眼，却因为刚刚哭过反而带着一点旖旎的味道“你……唔……”莫关山突然闷哼一声，腰身一软摔在了贺天身上——发情热开始了

“带我……唔……回房间”莫关山紧紧揪住贺天的衣领，命令道  
贺天也不在意，抱起莫关山回到了房间  
“啧，战况激烈啊”贺天拿起电量不足的按摩棒，似笑非笑的盯着莫关山“这个玩意儿能满足你吗”  
“操……操你的，贺天”莫关山不甘示弱的比了个中指“关你什么事……滚、滚出去”  
贺天抬手将按摩棒扔进了垃圾桶，有些遗憾的说道“啊，手滑了……”  
“……”  
“不如把我赔给你？”  
“……我操你大爷啊贺狗逼”莫关山红着眼挥着拳头朝贺天打去  
贺天也不接招，一边躲闪一边向后退“诶，我们莫仔生气了”  
莫关山气的眼更红了，冲着贺天的鼻梁砸去。却被贺天轻松握住，使劲向后一带，拉着莫关山滚到了床上  
“狗逼贺天，我操你大爷，你到底想干什么”莫关山气的牙痒痒，恨不得一口咬在贺天的脖子上  
“我劝你最好不要乱动”贺天沉声诱哄着，一边散发自己的信息素“不过既然我说了把自己赔给你，你真的不要吗”  
“要你大……嗯……”莫关山感觉脑子一阵眩晕，整个人烧的口干舌燥。不能在拖下去了。莫关山咬了咬牙，伸手掐住贺天的脖子恨声到“我警告你，不许标记，不许成结，不……”  
贺天勾起了嘴角“放心，我不收费，也不要负责”  
莫关山撇了撇嘴，俯身就要趴贺天的裤子却被贺天阻止了  
“你要干什……”  
莫关山的质问被贺天吞进了肚子，一条灵活的舌头伸进了莫关山的口中，逼迫对方的跟自己纠缠，牵扯出一条暧昧的银丝  
“你……”莫关山有些脱力的伏在贺天的身上  
“我们莫仔还是第一次？”贺天的语气中带着一丝不易察觉的愉悦  
“不可以吗”莫关山果然没有发现，斜眼瞪了贺天一眼  
“没什么”贺天勾起嘴角“这次不讨厌了吗”  
莫关山愣了一下， 想起了两人第一次接吻的场景，别扭的开口“……不是……这不一样……你、你帮我我还是……操……”  
“好，我知道了”贺天打断了他的纠结  
“你知道什么”  
“你猜”  
“操，贺狗……”贺天没有再给莫关山说话的机会。既然这么有力气骂我，不如都用在叫床上

贺天堵住莫关山的嘴，牙齿细细摩挲他的嘴唇，不时重重的吮吸一下，不一会儿莫关山的嘴唇就红肿起来，泛着暧昧的水光  
“呵”贺天喉咙里发出愉悦的响声，想起之前恶作剧亲莫仔脖子时的情景，贺天恶劣的低下头舔了舔他的脖子，又吹了口气，意料之中的看到莫关山竖起的鸡皮疙瘩  
“贺几把我操你大爷”莫关山挣扎着要推开贺天“要做就做，不做滚蛋”  
贺天一把捞回莫关山“心急可不是一个乖小孩应该做的”  
莫关山恶寒的抖了一下，准备骂人的话都堵在贺天继续开阔疆土的动作下“唔……嗯……贺天你……嗯……”  
贺天抬眼看了眼莫关山的表情，一手把莫关山的手固定在床上，一手向下握住莫关山早就饥渴着吐出点点白露的柱身上下揉弄，不时用粗糙的舌头刮过莫关山胸前的红果，引来莫关山阵阵战栗“唔……你放开……不要……啊……”双重刺激下的莫关山很快泄在贺天手里  
贺天看了眼手里的白浊，似笑非笑的盯着莫关山一点点把手里的白浊舔干净，莫关山感觉刚刚软下去的柱身又有要抬头的迹象“我操贺天，你疯了！脏、脏不啊你”  
“不脏，甜的，你尝尝”贺天伸出舌头往莫关山口中送去  
“我操唔……嗯……嗯……”莫关山被迫咽了口自己的白浊，整个人都烧了起来，仿佛他咽下的什么烈性春药……莫关山有些难耐的勾了勾贺天的小腿肚子，扭曲着脸嗫嚅到“我……你……”  
贺天体贴的笑了，松开莫关山的手让他翻过身撅着屁股趴下  
莫关山不情愿的翻了身，按照贺天的要求趴好，刚要习惯性的威胁两句，突然感觉后穴处一凉——贺天他！！他居然舔、舔那里！！  
莫关山受到的惊吓，挣扎着想要向前爬去，被贺天一把拉回“啪”的一声打在莫关山的臀肉上“别动”  
我也不想啊，我操贺天你能不能不这么变态。莫关山在心里尖叫  
贺天不管莫关山怎么想的，低头继续专心致志的舔弄他的后穴，灵巧的舌尖在泥泞的后穴搅弄、刺舔……刚开始还有些挣扎的莫关山渐渐软下来腰身，撅着屁股又向后送了送  
“贪吃”贺天好笑的抬起头，换手指插了进去，湿润的后穴毫不费力的吞了进去。经过按摩棒操弄过后的后穴依旧紧致，贺天的手指刚刚插入便被细致的肠壁裹住，每次抽插都能感受到肠壁依依不舍的挽留  
“莫仔你真是欠操了”  
贺天抽出手指将自己早就昂头的阴茎抵在穴口不动，没有东西进入的穴口分泌出更多汁液将龟头舔湿，不断收缩着邀请对方进入  
莫关山难耐的扭了扭身子，扭头冲贺天骂到“你还进不进来，你要不行赶紧滚别耽误我找下一个……啊……”  
“不行？下一个？还叫我滚？”贺天扣住莫关山的腰猛的挺直腰身，每说一句就狠狠顶一下  
“不......唔......我不是嗯......”莫关山想要挣扎，突然像是触电一样趴了下去，被操的声音都变了调  
“呵，这里很敏感呢”贺天眼神暗了暗，托住莫关山的腰开始向那个地方猛烈进攻  
莫关山下意识的想要向前爬去，却被贺天狠狠的钉在原地，被操得几乎失了意识的莫关山感觉自己眼前一道白光闪过再次泄了出来，整个人眼前一黑不受控的向前一扑蹭了一身精液——“莫仔？阿山？你怎么了”恢复意识后莫关山发现自己正跨坐在贺天身上……  
“你刚刚怎么了？没事了吧？”  
对于自己刚刚居然被操到失了意识的事，莫关山并不想承认，别扭的窝在贺天的颈部蹭来蹭去不肯开口  
“莫仔……”贺天压抑的开了口  
“怎么？”莫关山有些不快的开口，随即惊讶的瞪大了双眼“我操不是吧，你你你……你怎么还这么精神”  
贺天闷哼了一声紧紧箍住莫关山的腰“看来你恢复精神了，那我们继续？”  
我不是我没有你别胡说。莫关山惊吓的想要抬腿离开贺天的攻势，却因为腿软跌落时又将贺天的阴茎送进了自己的更深处  
“这是？”感受到子宫颈后贺天愣了一下，随即反应过来“你在邀请我，莫仔？”  
“没有！不是！你给我……嗯……”贺天托住莫关山的屁股上下运动打断了莫关山的话，有些虚脱的莫关山只能依靠在贺天身上任予任求，断断续续的骂着没有意义的脏字，直到贺天微微打开子宫颈才停止了咒骂，颤抖着发出尖叫“不……”  
“哈，要进去了”贺天亲了亲莫关山，用力的向领口发出猛烈的攻击  
“不行！我操……你嗯……”莫关山的指责在呻吟声中破碎，他感觉自己就要也要被贺天撞碎了  
“别急啊，我这不是操着你呢吗”贺天说着，恶劣的顶了顶颈口，莫关山没有力气再骂只能咽呜着求饶“慢一下嗯……别唔……出去……”  
贺天没有理会莫关山的求饶，像个打桩机一样猛烈的撞击着，终于在莫关山的虚弱哭喊中终于打开了颈口，耀武扬威的顶了进去  
“不能……出去！会成结的嗯……你答、答应……唔……”  
贺天闷哼了一声，抽插了几下之后迅速抽离莫关山的体内，大股的白浊随着贺天的动作喷撒在莫关山的身上，沿着胸肌滑落到隐秘地带  
浑身沾染自己精液的莫关山就像是一个被玩坏的娃娃，破碎衰败、又淫靡到了极致  
贺天捋了捋莫关山额前的头发，将他搂在怀里怜爱的亲了亲，感觉心里涨涨的，好像什么就要溢出来了

“不、不要了，你个骗子”莫关山颤抖的推了推贺天，控诉到  
“好，不要了。你先休息一下”贺天轻轻哄到

夜深了，银色的月亮静静的挂在天空中，月光透过窗户撒在莫关山的床上。汹涌的情欲褪去，莫关山感受到前所未有的疲倦，此时的他只想睡觉，嘟囔完“慢滚不送”后又冲空气比了一个懒洋洋的中指，莫关山翻了个身陷入了深深地睡眠  
贺天无奈的笑了笑，将对方翻了回来搂在怀里“用完就扔？拔屌无情啊莫仔”  
感受到动静的莫关山皱了皱眉，含糊不清的又骂了句什么，朝贺天的怀里拱了拱，又睡熟了  
贺天脸上的笑意更深了“算了，我一向大度”他轻轻摩挲着莫关山颈后的腺体，眼神里是化不开的深情  
“反正我有的是耐心”贺天按了按莫关山的腺体，低声道  
\--------------小-------剧-------场-------------  
见一（嘴里叼着一根草无聊道）:展希希，你说贺天怎么还不联系我们啊……也不知道红毛怎么样了……  
展正希:我觉得你还是不知道的好……  
小弟（心里呐喊）:没想到贺天居然这么大义凌然、义薄云天、舍生取义……从今往后我们就是过命的兄弟了！！！

贺天:呵


End file.
